Keeping Secrets
by SloshedMail
Summary: [Raj x Nina] Commander HooHa made it so Scoutmaster Lumpus can't have his stuff. The Bean Scouts starts to party again. Rated for character drowning. R&R, no flames.


SloshedMail's Stories Presents... **Sigh...**

Keeping Secrets

SM: Another Camp Lazlo fic. NOW it's Nina x Raj romance time.

AN: If it's your first time reading this, go to the first Lazlo story I made first before you go here.

...Before I start this story, I'm going to give you some instructions for this story.

" " (For talking)

_' ' (For thinking/with italic words)_

- Your Name Here (The one who was talking)

Even the dash marks like the reviewers here wanted to disappear, I had to make it so it can make sense. Sorry, reviewers, but I have to still do it...

Chapter 1: Back where it was

(6:45 AM)

"Scoutmaster Lumpus!" -?

"Huh?" -Lumpus

There was a Bull-looking guy named Commander Hoo Ha, again, making sure the camp is in top shape.

"What's with all of the pigsty here in this camp!" -Hoo Ha

"We already know that." -Raj

Here was updated while the fourth day ended. Raj's Propeller updated, now he can fly. Also Lazlo taught Patsy how to fly.

The camp was a big mess, all because of Edward.

"That's it! No more Milky-Wilky for you!" -Hoo Ha

Lumpus was shocked. He won't sleep without anything with his Milky-Wilky. Lazlo and Raj left while Clam was still here.

"Too bad, Lumpus..." -Clam

Commander Hoo Ha left with his car and Scoutmaster Lumpus was alone. He went back to the office and activated his microphone.

"Attention Campers... We have a big problem with Commander Hoo Ha here, now without my personal stuff, we're stalling again." -Lumpus

Everyone was cheering, even if they were at their cabins. They all went out, and Patsy was still with Lazlo. They were still holding hands, and still loving each other.

"And Edward, come to the office NOW!" -Lumpus

(7:11 AM)

Raj spun his Propeller and he started to fly. He went to the lake for some exploring. He took this machine(Small), which he can breathe, and dived down.

He searched around for many places, items, and maybe treasure. He found a small pearl and collected more for another time at the Projects area. Then he finded several golden coins.

_'Now I can keep this as a souvenir!' -Raj_

Fishes gathered around Raj, but Raj didn't notice yet.

XxX

(8:09 AM)

Raj went out of the water, drying up in the process. The fishes still was looking at Raj, but then went back underwater.

Nina already looked at the lake, saw Raj, and went back. She didn't know about Raj's present... yet.

XxX

Alright, heres what happened from a random event.

Lazlo – Projects

Edward – GROUNDED!

Clam – Fishing

Raj – Projects, because of the pearls

Chip and Skip – In their cabins

Dave – Fishing

Ping-pong – Fishing

Samson – Swimming

Larry – Projects

Scoutmaster Lumpus – Crying over Milky-Wilky

Slinkman – Swimming

Louie, Leonard and Liniment – Swimming

XxX

In the Swimming area, Only Samson and Louie was swimming for fun. Louie wanted to go out of the pool.

"Hey, Samson! Wanna dive?" -Louie

"Alright. You'll go first." -Samson

"I was going to say that!" -Louie

They climbed on the ladder like so, and Louie dived in the pool. It was regular, but fast.

Samson was second, and he jumped in the pool, doing a Cannonball. The pool created a wave and Louie was hit. Louie recovered from the wave and got out of the pool, gasping for air.

"What were you... (Breathes) ...thinking!" -Louie

"Um... Diving in a tricky way?" -Samson

Unfortantly, the others was still preparing for Swimming.

XxX

(11: 21 AM)

"Raj, what are you doing?" -Lazlo

In the Projects area, Raj was still building a present for Nina.

"What do you think I'm doing?" -Raj

"Um... I don't know?" -Lazlo

Even though Raj wanted to tell Lazlo what he was doing, he was starting to think: WHY did he wanted to make a necklace for Nina?

"Those are pearls, right?" -Lazlo

Raj snapped back to his senses and looked at Lazlo.

"Yes, they're pearls." -Raj

_'Hmm... I wonder it's for...' _-Lazlo

"Hey, Lazlo. I'm wondering what you're doing next time?" -Raj

Lazlo didn't say anything, but Nina took a little trip to the bean scouts. She saw Raj building stuff, but she doesn't know the pearls yet. She slowly walked to the Projects area, then to Raj.

"Hi, Raj!" -Nina

Raj turned around and saw Nina right next to him. He suddenly blushed and turned back around.

"Um... I'm not doing anything right now!" -Raj

He didn't know about that one pearl dropped out of the table. Nina picked up the pearl and blushed.

"Ohhh, Raj... What a nice present..." -Nina

"Well... It's a nice one, but..." -Raj

Raj turned around and saw Nina with that big pearl and his face turned brighter red.

"N-N-Nina! What are you d-d-doing!" -Raj

Suddenly, a water balloon sped fast to Nina. She was soaked and her hair was ruined. Nina was frustrated and the unknown person laughed.

"Take that!" -?

"Ugh... How DARE YOU!" -Nina

Up on the Fishing Area, was Edward.

"What? Edward already gotten out?" -Lazlo

"It wasn't THAT much time until I was too mad at Lumpus!" -Edward

Flashback: Edward's POV

(5:23 AM)

I got grounded because of Slinkman's "Free time" time. He threw some stuff he didn't need out of Cabin 1 window. It hit my head and I went berserk! But then my mind went blank and didn't remember anything...

(6:45 AM)

I suddenly woke up with Cabin 1, and Office nearly destroyed, and saw Commander Hoo Ha. Scoutmaster Lumpus went back to the office and I heard his voice...

"And Edward, come to the office NOW!" -Lumpus

I went back to the Office and saw Lumpus mad. His eyes seemed to burn up in flames.

"What were you thinking, DESTROYING Camp Kidney?" -Lumpus

Lumpus charged at full speed to me and everything was black. I woke up since I was unconscious. I was tied up from my arms to my feet. Since Lumpus was busy, I took out a ice balloon and popped it with my arms. My arms broke free and bitted out the last ropes in my legs. I sneaked out of the window and went out.

But that wasn't over, since I broke out. I took out a water balloon and tried to aimed it at Lazlo, but Nina went out of the way and I hit her instead!

Ending Flashback, No one's POV now...

"Oh, noes... Scoutmaster Lumpus is going to take you down..." -Lazlo

XxX

(1:10 PM)

"Oh, come on!" -Dave

At the fishing area, Dave was bored to death. Since him and Ping-pong are brothers, Ping-pong was taller.

"Don't worry, Dave. We have a secret food that'll attract all fishes." -Ping-pong

"Don't we have to worry?" -Clam

"Nope." -Dave

Ping-pong reeled the hook back and pulled out the secret food, bubble gum. He casted the hook back to the water, and in seconds, the gum went underwater. Ping-pong reeled back the hook and there was a fish.

Clam didn't see it, but he saw the fish.

"That would been cheating." -Clam

XxX

(Time Unknown)

We won't be knowing about Skip and Chip for a while, but while Lumpus was still crying, he stopped and looked back to where Edward was.

"Oh, wow... He escaped..." -Lumpus

XxX

(2:00 PM)

Larry, which was in the back of the projects, saw Nina and Edward arguing. He skipped to them and listened everything.

"It's all of your fault!" -Nina

"Well, it would if you could move!" -Edward

"That's still not the point!" -Nina

Edward prepared the ice balloon and started to throw it. Nina thinked quickly and used a fire balloon. Ice was melted by fire and the fire balloon hitted Edward.

"...Lucky shot!" -Edward

Scoutmaster Lumpus stomped all the way to the Projects area and saw Edward with Nina and others. He screamed out his name.

"EDWARD! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" -Lumpus

Edward slowly turned to Lumpus and gasped.

"...I'm busted..." -Edward

Edward went to Lumpus and they both left. Raj was starting to leave until Nina stopped her.

"Um... Raj?" -Nina

"Yes?" -Raj

"Can I... have one of your pearls?" -Nina

Raj blushed. He gave her a big pearl for Nina. But when Raj gave it to her, she blushed and ran back to her cabin.

"See you!" -Nina

Raj turned around and walked back to Cabin 3. Lazlo was with him, about to talk to him.

To BE Continued!

SM: Chapter 1 is done!

AN: But we have problems!

SM: What could that be?

AN: We'll be busy on everything we'll do!

SM: Oh no!


End file.
